


When everything ended

by Bluemary



Series: Two Divahs with a broken soul [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bittersweet, Bondage, Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, Loki is there for him, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rough Sex, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with a kiss.</p><p>It began with a chain around his neck.</p><p>It began with a night full of resentment and a bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When everything ended

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the Drabble Flash Event of the group "We are out for prompt", with the prompt "IronFrost, chains".
> 
> Huge thanks to Visbs for her help.

**When everything ended**

 

It began with a kiss.

_Lips on his neck, a touch as light as a feather, while fingers stronger than steel traced paths on his back and hips like they were taking possess of every inch of his body, and a burning desire arising in his groin, pushing Tony to search the god's touch, mouth and taste._

 

It began with a chain around his neck.

“ _I knew you were into bdsm.”_

“ _Be silent, Stark, and begin to worship me.”_

_And there had been a harsh tug that had made him fall down to his knees with a strangled curse, but a moment later he had found himself with the god's erection pressed against his mouth and he hadn't been able to do anything but start sucking at it, using every trick in his possession in the attempt to make Loki's detached behavior falter and tear moans that sounded like pleas out of him._

 

It began with a night full of resentment and a bottle.

“ _Here alone, mortal? Where are your mortal friends?”_

_He had laughed, rough and bitter, swinging the half-empty bottle._

“ _Friends? I don't know what you're talking about.”_

_They had all abandoned him, even Pepper, and in the silent darkness of his tower not even the god's ominous figure managed to be threatening._

_He had looked at him waiting for some sort of compassion or contempt, or a mix of both, and he wouldn't be able to tell which one would be worse, but Loki had only made a grimace before letting his armor fading away and taking place at his side, stretching out one hand where a golden goblet had appeared._

 

It began with exhaustion seeping inside his bones and the memories of too many people rubbing his past guilt in his face.

“ _You know it will not be enough, do you not?”_

_Loki had murmured it against his ear, with just a touch of his tongue, while his tempting fingers were already under his clothes, nails scratching his skin from chest to groin, tracing searing wounds that were less painful than his words._

_He hadn't been able to contain a shiver._

“ _What do you mean?”_

“ _For your pitiful government, for Rogers, for the ones who once were your teammates... It will never be enough._ You _will never be enough. And yet, you are the most powerful among them all, if only you did not let foolish qualms enslave you.”_

 

It began with a comment that sounded like regret, in a room that smelled of sex and blood.

“ _You are so used to your chains that you do not even feel them anymore.”_

“ _Which chains? Because, if I'm not wrong, it's been a couple of days since we last involved bondage in our games.”_

_But Loki had shaken his head, in his eyes something different than the mad spark of amusement with which he usually engaged sex, before he disappeared, leaving his words echoing within a too deep silence._

 

It began when looking at the mad eyes of that alien invader had been like looking at himself in the mirror, after Afghanistan, after Obadiah's betrayal, after that not even the alcohol had been enough to silence his nightmares.

“ _You know you're a psychopathic bastard?” he had moaned, while trying in vain to free himself from the chains that the god had tightened around his limbs and neck._

_Loki had burst into laughter, more beautiful and wild than ever while he was riding him._

“ _It is exactly what they made me become.”_

 

It began when he realized that there was nothing more to hold him, that he could free himself from those invisible chains with the same ease he built his suits, that there were no reasons to keep trying.

_And Loki had understood, he had appeared in front of him in full battle gear, the green in his eyes as dark as death when he had offered him his hand._

“ _Do you want to conquer the world with me, Stark?”_

 

It had begun days, months, years before that moment. It had begun with his friends abandoning him and with accusatory stares that didn't care of his attempt to be a better man.

It had began with a world that didn't deserve him.

And, in the end, there had been room for one only answer.

“ _Yes.”_

 


End file.
